Love Is A Grey Area
by ric16
Summary: Davis finds out that TK and Kari's relationship is more complicated than he ever realised.


**I don't know whether this will annoy Takari and Daikari fans or please or upset them both but still... It will probably be the first option.**

'Wait… What!'

Kari had called both TK and Davis over to her house for a discussion, and what she had just said caused Davis to exclaim in surprise.

'You're serious?' asked TK.

'Yeah, why not?' responded Kari.

'Well, err…' said Davis, '…I mean… with TK?'

'Yeah,' said Kari, 'As I said, why not?'

'You mean apart from the obvious?' said TK.

'Look at this way guys,' said Kari, 'I wouldn't have it any other way.'

'B-But…with TK?' asked Davis once more.

'Yes,' said Kari, slightly exasperated, 'Why do you have anything against that?'

'Well…' responded Davis, 'It's… well, it's TK.'

'And you have a problem with that do you?' asked Kari, 'What you've told me before surely means you don't have a problem.'

'B-B-But it's TK!' said Davis once more.

'Yeah, but…' started TK, 'It's not like I'm complaining that it's you…'

TK turned a shade of red that could not be named. Several seconds later, Davis turned the same shade after realising what TK had said.

'If you two decide what you're going you're do, then I'll be in my room waiting,' Kari said as she walked away from them towards her bedroom.

TK and Davis looked at each other trying to decide what to do. Eventually they both got embarrassed from looking at each other and decided the floor was more interesting to look at.

'Errrmm…' started TK, 'I mean… I guess it's not that bad to think you and I… you know…'

TK's comment made Davis go even redder in the face.

'Well… erm…' said Davis, 'I mean, it's not like I've never thought of it but… errr…'

'You thought it'd never happen?' said TK with a smile.

Davis turned purple rather than red at this last comment. TK decided to throw Davis a bone and try to make things easier for him.

'I do quite like you, Davis,' he said bluntly.

'Well, yeah…' said Davis, still red as ever, 'I know that, but… I do quite like you too, you know.'

TK smiled at Davis, finally understanding him. 'So, what's you're apprehension?' he asked.

Davis sighed and said, 'I suppose I always expected to have Kari to myself, you know?'

'I understand,' said TK as he put his hand on Davis' shoulder, 'I suppose, I always thought the same thing too. But she likes both of us, so… you know. How she suggested?'

Davis looked at TK pondering what Kari had said. His mind was reeling in what had happened today. What both TK and Kari had said to him, had confused him considerably. Especially since Davis did not quite understand what Kari was on about.

'What is a Ménage à trois exactly?' Davis asked.

TK chuckled before walking up to Davis and pressing himself against him, making Davis even more red than he was before. Davis was about to say something, but TK surprised him by pressing his lips against his.

Pulling away TK said, 'It doesn't matter what it mean literally. Just know that it means you can have both me and Kari at the same time.'

'R-Really?' stuttered Davis.

'Yeah sure,' said TK, 'Me and Kari have kind of been together for several years anyway. And we both like you, so why shouldn't we enter a three-way relationship?'

TK kissed Davis on his lips again before pulling away and walking towards Kari's bedroom. 'Come on in if you realise what's good for you,' he said jokingly as he stripped off his top.

Davis thought for several minutes. Here was his chance to be with the woman he loved, along with the man he had a massive crush on. Why it took him so long to decide he never realised. It must have been pure apprehension because he could not understand any reason to stop himself from the offer the other two were offering.

'Fuck it,' said Davis, 'Why not?'

With the rhetorical question in his mind, Davis walked towards Kari's bedroom, realising that this could be the start of one hell of a relationship.

**Personally, I think, with both guys getting the girl, it means that everyones happy. But especially with Takari fans, they don't seem to want Davis to ever be happy, which is a bit harsh. Not to say only Takari fans are responsible for this, plenty of Daikari fics have turned TK into someone he isn't. Basically, can't we all just... get along?**


End file.
